What are your opinions of Fuji Syuusuke? Part 2
by Chrysan
Summary: Following up the report done by Yukirei, let us look at how the tennis regulars of other teams think of Fuji Syuusuke.... In this report, we look at Hyotei. Please read and review.


Title: What are your Opnions of Fuji Syuusuke? Part 2

Pairings: It's up to you to decide….

Rating: PG

Warnings: Slash hints, and spoilers up to after the matches between Hyotei and Seigaku.

Disclaimers: I do not own any characters of Prince of Tennis.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: This idea originally came from Yukirei, who was inspired by Fuji's birthday date. So although Fuji's birthday is technically over now, due to the suggestion from Cheeseburger of Doom, she and I decided to do the opinions of other schools as well. Part 1 was written by Yukirei, and Part 2 is by me.

Most probably, she'll be doing odd-numbered chapters, while I'll be doing the even-numbered chapters.

The format of the report goes as this:

A 1-line break btwn the lines means that questions are prompted, or actions are made. What those questions and actions are, are up to the readers imagination.

A large break with dots means a change of scenario. ^^

The words in brackets were supposed to be in italics, btw, but somehow FF's formatting had some problems, so I had to change the words to be bracketed instead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What are your opinions of Fuji Syuusuke?

- 2nd special report, by Chrysan

(Slipping into the Hyotei tennis grounds without noticing and then sneaking up to the regulars without warning….)

Uwa~! Hey, where did you come from? Are you even allowed in here? This is the tennis courts of Hyotei, you know. Not some common street courts…

If you didn't get permission to enter, I advise you to leave before Kabaji throws you out.

*****gleeful smirk* That's a great idea, Yuushi. Let's just go tell Kabaji now…*starts to turn around*

….Fuji Syuusuke? What does he, a Seigaku regular, have to do with us from Hyotei? You should ask the rest of the Seigaku regulars instead.

For his birthday? What's so special about it? Everyone has birthdays every year….

…..Ha. To think that that Fuji Syuusuke is born on a leap year…*amused smirk*

Leap year? What's that, Yuushi?

*shrugs* A leap year only occurs once in 4 years, Gakuto, and is so-called special because only leap years have February the 29th.

Eh? So that Fuji Syuusuke can only celebrate his birthday once in 4 years? *looks slightly malicious*

That's right. How typical.

Typical? Why so?

The Seigaku tennis team are really full of freaks. That Fuji Syuusuke having his birthday on the 29th of February really shows evidence that he was meant to be of the Seigaku.

Hm…*nods agreeingly* Now that you say it, it's really true, ne. The Seigaku team is really full of weirdos, huh? Especially that Fuji. What's with that ever-smiling expression anyway?

Well, he may be weird, but he's strong. Someone not to be under-estimated, Gakuto. Other than his triple counters, he's not called the Tensai for nothing. Remember how perfect his Higuma Otoshi was when he returned Jiroh's smash? Not to mention Hakugei as well.

*looks annoyed* Ha. I know that Seigaku's Fuji is strong, Yuushi, otherwise he wouldn't be in the Singles 2. But Atobe is way stronger than him. As for that Higuma Otoshi, Yuushi is definitely better than him!

….Of course I am. *drawls pleasantly*

…….Gekokujou. The fact that some common outsider is allowed in Hyotei tennis courts and asking inane questions is Gekokujou to the extreme.

Oh, you were here all the while, Hiyoshi? It's really annoying that you like to keep quiet in a corner like that.

Akutagawa-senpai was also beside me sleeping all the while, Mukahi-senpai….It's not my fault that you were too unobservant to notice us.

*****rolls eyes* Fine, fine! Therefore?

*broods sullenly* Therefore what? Mukahi-senpai.

*closes eyes and pushes spectacles up* It would be better if you'd stop pretending that you don't understand, Hiyoshi. Just answer the question.

……….I have no opinions of him, other than the fact that the day I beat Atobe-buchou will be the day that he will be Gekokujou if he plays with me.

(A short silence falls, interrupted by Jiroh's soft snores, as the absolute seme and absolute uke in this doubles pair stare in disbelieving annoyance at the Junior who is so fond of Gekokujou and is currently exhibiting it to the maximum with his answer.)

What kind of an inane answer is that? *glares*

Does Mukahi-senpai really understand what 'inane' means?

What did you say?!

Don't mind him, Gakuto. Just think of his words as…….Gekokujou. *smirks*

*eyes gleaming maliciously* Of course, Yuushi. Let's go.

(The pair walks away, triumphantly.)

…………………………..*immense dark brooding*

.

.

.

.

.

Fuji Syuusuke? I just know that he's that weird smiling guy from Seigaku, and that he's called a tensai.

Shishido-san, it's not nice to call people weird. *smiles affectionately*

But he is weird, Choutarou. Doesn't that Fuji Syuusuke _ever_ get tired of smiling?

*laughs* You can say the same thing for Jiroh-senpai then, Shishio-san. Jiroh-senpai _never_ gets tired of sleeping.

*scowls* Then they're birds of a feather…

I think Fuji-san is quite a nice person. He's always polite and smooth in his speech. He's strong, of course, and I hope that we can play a match sometime. I am quite impressed that he can keep his cool and smile at all times in a match, even when it's difficult. He has my respect for that. Someday, I hope I can be as calm and collected as he is in any tennis match.

You're fine as you are, Choutarou. I wouldn't want you to become some strange closed-eyed weirdo that hides behind a smiling facade, and never showing his true feelings and thoughts. You can become a psychotic criminal like that, you know.

Shishido-san!

Well….it's true. *stoutly*

(The dark-haired drama queen stalks off huffily with his eyes closed and racquet side resting on his shoulder. The silver-haired Patience-incarnation follows him closely, smiling with both amusement and affection in his eyes.)

.

.

.

.

……Fuji…Syuusuke? *drowsy*

Akutagawa-senpai, you had better wake up now. I need to go home soon.

Hm….? Hiyoshi? *yawns* Why are you here?

*sullen* It's my turn to make sure you get home safely today.

Eh? Oh. So why didn't you wake me earlier?

You said you want to wait for Atobe-buchou to pick you up today instead, so I have to wait with you until buchou arrives.

*yawns* Then I'll go back to sleep some more before Atobe comes…………..

Huh? Huh? Huh? What? Stop shaking me! What is it?!

Oh, Fuji Syuusuke huh……..Fuji Syuusuke!!!! *eyes wide open* Him! The one with the Disappearing Serve and Higuma Otoshi and Tsubame Gaeshi and Hakugei, right?!!!

He's AWESOME! I haven't played anyone as good as him since Atobe!!! And then he's so cool too! Always smiling so confidently and graceful in his motions! I can't wait to play against him again!!!

Fufufu….your words will be Gekokujou as well the day I defeat Atobe….*brooding murmurs*

(The Sleeping Beauty of Hyotei fangirls over a certain smiling prodigy for a long time while the moody martial-tennis-arts player's aura turns darker and darker…)

.

.

.

.

.

What's this, Jiroh? Rare sight to see you awake, ne, Kabaji?

Usu.

Atobe! I was just talking about Fuji Syuusuke!

Oh really? *raises eyebrow*

Yup! Other than you, he's the best I've played against with so far, after all!

Whatever. It's time to go back, Jiroh.

Now? But I still want to talk more about Fuji Syuusuke….

Kabaji.

Usu.

Bring Jiroh to the car.

Usu.

I will see you tomorrow then, Buchou.

Ahh. *dismissive nod*

Fuji Syuusuke? It'll be a long time before he can even rival with Ore-sama in tennis like Tezuka. The attentions of Tezuka Kunimitsu has always been focused on Ore-sama, before the match _and_ after the match.

(The giant of Hyotei drags an excited Sleeping Beauty away while the glowering 2nd-yr Junior leaves as well.) (The Emperor of Hyotei smirks triumphantly and grandly leaves.) 

(Stay tuned for the next school's report….by Yukirei.)

Started: 11th March 2004 (3:30pm)

Completed: 12th March 2004 (10:15am)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: 

The format of the school reports will most likely be the same from now on. ^^ 

To see what the Seigaku regulars had to say about Fuji, please read the Seigaku report done by Yukirei. The title is the same.

Tata~~~

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
